Vorta
, a male Vorta.]] , a female Vorta.]] :Not to be confused with the Horta, a silicon-based non-humanoid species that can burrow through solid stone. The Vorta are a humanoid species genetically engineered by the Founders of the Dominion to act as field commanders, administrators, scientists and diplomats. History and Politics Also see: Dominion history The Vorta believe, perhaps apocryphally, that they previously existed as small, timid, ape-like creatures living in hollowed-out trees to avoid the many predators on their homeworld. A group of Vorta hid a Changeling from an angry mob, and in return the Changeling promised that one day they would be transformed and placed at the head of a vast interstellar empire. The Founders fulfilled this promise by genetically changing the Vorta into humanoids and employing them at the highest level of the Dominion. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Vorta act as the commanders of the Jem'Hadar. Each Jem'Hadar ship is commanded by a single Vorta, to whom the Jem'Hadar First is directly responsible. The other Jem'Hadar are responsible to the First. The Vorta are tasked with the distribution of ketracel-white, the drug that ensures the loyalty of the Jem'Hadar (although it has been indicated that this is not entirely necessary). (DS9: "To the Death") Physiology Vorta have pale skin, violet eyes, and elongated earlobes. The Founders altered the Vorta genome to include a sense of hearing greater than that of most other humanoid races, including Cardassians, but they have comparatively weak eyesight. Vorta also have an immunity to virtually all forms of poison -- as diplomacy is often a dangerous occupation. A few Vorta agents, such as Eris, are capable of generating powerful blasts of telekinesis, strong enough to knock an adult human off his feet. However, this does not appear to be an attribute of most Vorta. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar", "Ties of Blood and Water", "Favor the Bold") Perhaps the most important of the genetic alterations made to the Vorta is an intrinsic belief that the Founders are their Gods. This ensures the Vorta's absolute obedience to the Founders. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Vorta only have a limited sense of taste and aesthetics. They enjoy kava nuts and rippleberries, as they did before they were genetically engineered, but little else. Vorta generally have no appreciation for art. (DS9 : "Favor the Bold", "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Like the Jem'Hadar, Vorta do not reproduce sexually, but individual Vorta have achieved a virtual state of immortality through cloning. Unlike the Jem'Hadar, there are both male and female Vorta in service. :This might be due to the need of Vorta to act as ambassadors for the Dominion among sexually reproducing species. It is not known whether the Vorta are sterile, but no Vorta has ever mentioned family, shown interest in sex, no female Vorta has been pregnant, and no Vorta children have been seen in the entire run of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. '' If a Vorta is killed, they can quickly be replaced with a clone, retaining the memories of his or her previous incarnation. Vorta clones can occasionally become defective, taking on different personality traits to their predecessors (''see Weyoun 6). (DS9 : "Ties of Blood and Water", "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") In the event of capture, Vorta are expected to commit suicide via their termination implant. Vorta are told that this death is quick and painless but this has proven not to be the case. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") People *'See': List of Vorta Food and Beverages *Kava nut *Q'lava *Rippleberry Appearances * "The Jem'Hadar" * "The Search, Part II" * "To the Death" * "The Ship" * "In Purgatory's Shadow" * "By Inferno's Light" * "Ties of Blood and Water" * "In the Cards" * "Call to Arms" * "A Time to Stand" * "Rocks and Shoals" * "Behind the Lines" * "Favor the Bold" * "Sacrifice of Angels" * "Statistical Probabilities" * "The Magnificent Ferengi" * "Waltz" * "Far Beyond the Stars" * "One Little Ship" * "Honor Among Thieves" * "Inquisition" * "In the Pale Moonlight" * "Tears of the Prophets" * "Image in the Sand" * "Shadows and Symbols" * "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" * "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" * "Penumbra" * "Til Death Do Us Part" * "Strange Bedfellows" * "The Changing Face of Evil" * "Tacking Into the Wind" * "The Dogs of War" * "What You Leave Behind" External Links * Vorta Vorta Category:Species de:Vorta nl:Vorta